


Down The Rabbit's Hole

by Alphas__Pet



Series: The Demon With The Scruffy Face [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Kissing, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Partial Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphas__Pet/pseuds/Alphas__Pet
Summary: Dante observed with vast bodies of blue as the buzzing little red bunny bobbed in and out, warm, wet and filling you up beautifully. He wasn’t a fan of cock but boy could he pick one out.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/You
Series: The Demon With The Scruffy Face [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337377
Comments: 22
Kudos: 37





	Down The Rabbit's Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written any kinky stuff in a while...
> 
> Enjoy💛

“It’s play hour, kitten. Won’t you join your favorite hunter?” Dante strolled into his office with a black sack in hand, a smirk on his face and multiple orgasms on his mind.

He greeted you enthusiastically with a kiss and a handful of your plump ass; mischievous finger tips lightly grazing the lid of the cookie jar, your skirt being rearranged.

“Of course, I will, sir!” Your outfit definitely caught the man's attention, earning you a present in the form of a new toy—although you were certain to receive praise anyways for being such a courteous whore for her mister.

“I notice you got dressed for class, though there is no lesson for today…” Dante took a measured seat behind his desk, reclining his legs on top in his usual uniform fashion.

Your attire consisted of white knee-high socks and a rouge and onyx buffalo plaid skirt that of course coincided with Dante’s signature taste. You intentionally left your collared shirt unbutton from the first five up, revealing a black lace bra— the darkened core to compensate it’s crimson crust.

“I know, but I could use some tutoring.”

“Mhm, is that so?” Dante questioned, “Well what can I teach you today?” Cracking open a single eye, he casually lifted your skirt, checking out your assets but also what treasures were stowed away underneath.

Your senses heightened as Dante replied to his own wondering mind, unraveling the surprise that remained tucked away in the bag he had: a sleek ruby silicone rabbit with an easy grip handle and a clit simulator that jutted from the main shaft. However, unlike your previous toys, this possible had to be the most elegant yet with its gold embellishments.

“Oooh. This is fancy…” You observed your new toy fixedly, more specifically to the curved tip that you couldn’t wait to bury into your body’s deepest points.

“Mhm, for my greedy whore. Don’t deny you always want it, and then more.” Dante took out the cleansing wipes he kept in his desk drawer, sanitizing the item before instructing you to take a seat.

The wood of the padded jade chair creaked from the swap of weight but you adjusted yourself to a position more suited to your liking.

“But as far as your lesson goes? Today you’re going to put on a show for me.”

You sat there anxiously awaiting what requirements your performance would consist of, your pulse in first place for the marathon of anticipation that rushed through your veins. The excitement of trying out your new toy and pleasing Dante caused a damp patch to form in your panties and for your nipples to harden, tingling with sheer delight.

“Put on a show for you?” You remained still…puzzled but you watched as Dante begun to shed his own attire starting with his Henley.

A task deeming immensely difficult, you resisted the urge to snatch your toy from his desk and plunge it in your soft panties from entertaining the tantalizing striptease Dante gave. His wicked pink brush stroked the thin but prominent rosy canvas—his tongue sweeping his lips, leaving them glazed with wintergreen and whiskey; a combination of good hygiene and bad habits.

“Yes, pay attention or you’ll get a spanking.” Dante’s brows tugged on his aged face while his hands found his hairy chest. 

Each finger had its own set of steps as they danced to the shiny silver frame on his belt, pulling the round-tip metal peg free from the respective hole. “You look as if you can’t wait to devour what you see?”

Observing Dante in just his dark jeans and boots became another layer of insane hotness. You watched as his lips quirked, amused as you shifted impatiently in your seat. Your delicate fingers flexed by your sides, triggered to dip in your wetness and use the natural lube as a kick start to fuck yourself with your rabbit.

You stammered to speak, almost forgetting you could, “I…I do.”

Dante chuckled gently, not intending to intimidate but he couldn’t help himself. “Good, because I can’t either. Are you ready to show me how you take care of your needs when I’m not around? I want to know how to please the whore the way she likes.”

“Yes, Dante. I’m ready to show you.”

You took a deep breath before you utilized the tips of your toes to push the chair back slightly. Dante repositioned on the loveseat now with a glass of Jack in hand and his half erect cock in the other.

“Good girl, I knew you wouldn’t let me down. Hurry now, before I get drunk and fall asleep.”

“You better not!” You huffed.

*****

You started simple, resting the balls of your feet on the edge of the desk, ensuring Dante had a direct line of sight with between your legs. Through his heavily lidded eyes, he watched you pull back your cotton panties with one hand while the other gripped your rabbit.

“Even from over here I can see how pretty and wet you are.”

“You’re attractive, sir. I can’t help it. I get so hot when I see you.” You admitted as the tips of your fingers ghosted over your labia; wet and slippery, the sweet nectar that amassed there cutting your prep work in half, ensuring that your rabbit would slip right between them and into your soft hole.

“What else happens when you see or think of me?” Taking a sip from his perspiring glass, Dante nodded his head in approval when you brought the rounded gold tip of the rabbit to your dripping entrance.

Though his hand remained fastened around his cock, Dante appeared nonchalant as usual, simply as if he were just lounging around or discussing business with a client. It felt almost humiliating to have him watch and not join in and as a result, this caused you to suffer from an intense crimson heat that spread all throughout your body, that ended in your pulsing clit.

In spite of this, you somehow continued to watch Dante, checking for any indication that what you were doing caught his attention.

“Um, I do this…” Planting your heels firmly on the desk edge, you slowly eased the shaft of the rabbit down in your tight pussy until the two ears met your pearl. The silky silicone guided effortlessly, leaving a juicy squelch in the air.

Dante’s brows jumped, the corners of his mouth rearing back. “Ooh is that a jackpot? Cause' I feel like that’s a sound worthy of one.”

“Yes…” You blushed innocently, tugging your painted lips between your teeth.

“Then by all means… Jackpot!” Dante mused, causing you to shy away from his sights. He noted your reluctance and apologized for making you feel out of place.

“Aw don’t be that way. You know I love every inch of you…”

“Just…watch, okay?” Again, very slowly you plunged your rabbit down your…well _rabbit hole_ , this time with full intent on making Dante lose grip on his glass of whiskey.

Dante observed with vast bodies of blue as the buzzing little red bunny bobbed in and out, warm, wet and filling you up beautifully. He wasn’t a fan of cock but boy could he pick one out.

The curved inner shaft nudged against your spot and the swirling external ears nuzzled your pearl like two dogs touching noses.

“Oh God…” You moaned, your hips bucking off the soft velvet of the chair.

“Glad to see I put my money to good use.” Now lazily stroking himself to the beat of the twirling fan, Dante stretched his long legs out to achieve a better suited position for his own session.

He kept his eyes glued to your exploring digits that felt around your already stuffed hole. Still, you wiggled your thin fingers into your warm honey, taking them out and spreading the delicious treat all over your lips.

“Don’t you dare savor that without me.” Immediately Dante ushered you over with the intention on devouring you as soon as you got close enough.

*****

Dante slammed his lips into yours, cursing about how fucking hot you were at the moment. His movements transitioned so rapidly that you lost track of how you ended up with your back firmly on the cushions of the loveseat.

“I’ve seen enough to know how to make you come. Let me do it.”

Feeling for the buttons on the handle, Dante turned the rabbit up, completely taking over from there on out. Your walls clenched and respond, turning you instantly into a shivering mess.

Gravity elevated your hips into the long prodding shaft that drilled deep into your slick well, causing the two ears to rattle against your clit.

“Dante!!” Your head pushed back intently into the pillow there, your watering eyes squinting shut from the blood rushing moment of being pleasured by the man.

“You like this little bunny? Look at how you grip my arm, hungry for more.” Maneuvering himself so that you received not only jabs from the rabbit but his leaking cock as well, Dante took turns stuffing you, alternating between himself and the toy.

“I’ll give you more, tell Dante what you want, baby.”

The two ears still whirred against your clit, and you struggled to stay in one spot as the sensations of being fucked by both the rabbit and Dante overwhelmed you.

“Y…ye…yes!! Fuck me, Dante. God yes, I need you both inside me. Fuck me, make me shake and come for you.”

Both inside your pussy…slick with your juices, Dante and his little friend worked hard, buzzing frenetically and hitting your spot persistently, promising not to stop until you gushed like a fucking broken faucet all over his sternum.

“Come for me, kitten. Come for Dante like the good slut you are.”

Yet again Dante took you to another world entirely, not the demon world but somewhere else. A land of pure euphoria as he made _his_ form of love to you for what felt like an eternity.

And you just laid there, lavishing in your greedy habits of wanting every ounce of his being, the immediate retrospect that what he preached definitely deemed true.

You were so entranced by the mind-blowing dick that you were receiving that you hadn’t noticed your rabbit now wiggling around the hardwood floor, probably on its way under the loveseat.

Dante gripped each of your ankles, gradually losing his hold the closer he crept towards his peak.

“Babe, I’m about to—”

With a final full and harsh thrust, Dante emptied himself into you, growling out in his demonic tongue. His appendages sprouted and he collapsed on you, still filling you up—overflowing with emotion and lust while your silky walls mercilessly pumped every last drop of vitality from him in famished sips, finally quenching your erotic thirst.

Your body jerked, bliss toppling over a near painful edge into a steady stream of pleasure that caused you to literally squeal and for your blunt nails to peel away—try to really at the rough exterior of the devil over you.

“Oh…Oh Dan…Dante…” You panted, “How…How was the show?”

Now once a man again, Dante carefully got up, noting that his glass somehow ended up on the floor along with your rabbit. He quickly gathered both, taking them to the backroom for cleansing.

“The what? Oh! The show…Great performance! You definitely got a standing ovation out of me, little girl. Bravo!” Dante tossed himself back down on the loveseat after releasing his bladder, tugging you down with him for some quality snuggle time.

“Mmm while my co-star recharges, how about we keep going?” You smirked.

“Oh, I see what you’re driving at…you’re the true Energizer bunny.” Dante chucked as he already had plans for act II of your show.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be a silent reader. Feel free to share a comment.  
> ❤  
> Happy New Year❄💫


End file.
